


100 kinks meme

by tomrian (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/tomrian
Summary: My goal is to see how many of these I can write without writing smut. I'll do all 100 of them though.Each prompt is gonna have it's own scenario; there's not going to be one story-line through it all.Prompts from phandom-doodles.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw





	1. Kissing

_5 years old_

The new babysitter is a 13 year old boy with unruly hair as black as the night sky and the greenest eyes that Tom has ever seen. It’s the first time that he doesn’t hate the babysitter on principle, because it’s the first time that he finds himself wanting another person.

“Hi, I’m Harry. You must be Tom, right?” the boy - _Harry_ \- asks with a cheery smile. He’s missing his upper right incisor and lower left canine teeth, and there’s dimples in his cheek. Tom’s tiny body is filled with a need to have that smile be only for him.

“I like you.” Tom decides. He tugs at Harry’s hand to drag him down, and gets up on tiptoes to really reach. He kisses Harry on the lips. “I’ll keep you.”

“I’ll only play with you until your mum comes back, but I might play with you more in the future. I need to go home to my mum though.” Harry explains, his cheeks slightly red after the kiss.

“You’re mine.” Tom insists, but he lets go of Harry. It only matters that he knows that Harry belongs to him.

* * *

  _10 years old_

Harry is wearing a scarf when he comes over, and Tom doesn’t like it. He tugs it off first chance he gets to reveal red and purple marks covering Harry’s neck. Harry blushes and tries to take his scarf back, but Tom refuses.

“Who did that to you?” Tom demands, and the question does not sound as innocent as it should.

“Ginny, my girlfriend. I mentioned her last time I was here, remember?” Harry answers. He has given up on taking the scarf back, and moves to the kitchen to make them something to eat. Tom follows, the scarf forgotten on the floor.

“I told you to dump her. You belong to me.” Tom answers. He’s pouting, but he won’t admit it.

“Being grumpy because I forgot your kiss?” Harry asks, ignoring what Tom said. Tom pouts more, but nods nonetheless. Harry bends down to place as chaste kiss on his lips before returning to making them a snack.

“One more?” Tom tries, because it helps with keeping down the jealousy he feels for Harry’s girlfriend.

“You get one kiss hello and one kiss goodbye, nothing more.” Harry reminds him. Tom decides to take a pair of scissors and cut Harry’s scarf into pieces.

* * *

_15 years old_

He’s too old for a babysitter, but it doesn’t stop him. Some proper wording and a pair of failed tests in Harry’s best subject gets him Harry as a tutor in no time.

“Kiss.” Tom greets Harry when he opens the door. The 23 year old raises an eyebrow but obeys. It’s too chaste for Tom’s taste.

“Hello to you too, Tom. Aren’t you getting a bit old for this?” Harry asks as he steps inside.

“You’re mine, so we’re supposed to kiss.” Tom points out.

“Are we dating? Since when? You should have told me, Tom.” Harry jokes. Tom gives a false but charming smile.

“I told you when we first met that I like you, and that you’re mine.” he gently reminds Harry.

“Okay, but you were five. Kids say all kind of things.” Harry answers, and walk past towards Tom’s room. “So, what are we working on?”

Tom doesn’t bring up the subject of them dating for the rest of the day.

* * *

_20 years old_

“Tom? What are you doing here?” Harry asks when he opens the door. Tom smiles charmingly, and holds up his backpack so that Harry can see.

“Spending the night. I was visiting mum, but she has company, and the drive back to school is too long at this time of night. I hope you don’t mind…”

“No, come in. If you had called, I would have cleaned up a bit…” Harry steps aside to let him inside the apartment, which indeed looks a bit messy. Tom doesn’t mind.

“Sorry for intruding.” he says, and turns to Harry for his customary kiss. Harry looks a bit caught off guard, but obliges nonetheless. It’s cute, almost like a Pavlovian reaction. Tom drops his backpack to the floor and sneaks a hand into Harry’s hair to deepen the kiss. His other arm goes around Harry’s waist.

Harry’s face is the most brilliant shade of red when they separate.

“That’s not our usual greeting kiss.”

“I got tired of waiting for you to understand that when I say that you’re mine, I mean it.” Tom answers with an easy shrug. “So, can I sleep in your bed?”

Harry is too busy being flustered to give a real answer. Tom takes it as a yes.

* * *

_25 years old_

“Only took twenty years.” Tom says against Harry’s lips. The priest has just declared them husband and husband.

“Was it worth the wait?” Harry teases. The movements of their lips against each other is slow.

“You’re worth all the time in the world.” Tom says, and finally gives Harry a proper kiss. He’s never going to let go, now that Harry is finally his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom is stubborn if nothing else.


	2. Discovering boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm motivating myself to study by writing a new kink every time I get done with something.

Moving in together with someone is always hard. It doesn’t matter that they’ve been dating each other for three years at this point and should know each other as the back of their own hand; they keep discovering new things about each other.

For example, Tom is unable to cook when Harry is the kitchen, watching what he does. One would think that a situation like this one would have occurred before they moved in together, but no. Harry has never come over before Tom has finished cooking, and he has always been in the shower when Tom has cooked at his place.

The first time that Harry keeps Tom company in the kitchen ends in disaster. Tom is too focused on Harry’s eyes on him, and manage to not only burn the rice but also cut himself as he slices carrots for the stew.

Of course, Harry also have until-now undiscovered boundaries.

They’ve never had to do laundry together before, and Harry keeps passively-aggressively refuse to do Tom’s laundry if any item is inside-out that shouldn’t be (the exception being t-shirts with prints, which Tom doesn’t even own). Tom doesn’t understand the problem as he has always sent his laundry away for someone else to do in the past, but Harry doesn’t agree with such a waste of money when they have a perfectly working laundry machine in their apartment.

It takes Tom’s clothes growing into a small mountain in their bedroom before he gives up and does his own laundry. It turns out that it takes forever to turn the clothes right before folding.

Then there’s the small things that aren’t noticeable at first, because they didn’t think of it as a boundary before they had to live with each other.

Tom is unable to get any work done with any sound disturbing him, but Harry can’t focus without listening to something. In the past, they’ve never had to work at the same time, and they don’t want to sit in separate rooms. It wouldn’t be a problem if not for Harry singing along to whatever music he’s listening to through his earphones.

The best solution is for Tom to occupy Harry’s mouth so that he can’t sing, but they don’t get a lot of work done when they’re busy kissing.

Living together is a learning experience, and they’re both determined to make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as boundaries...


	3. On the sofa

The perks of a rich, if estranged, father is that he gives Tom money instead of buying gifts, allowing Tom to buy a new sofa. It’s a beautiful thing, made of [shiny black leather tufted with silver buttons](http://homerical.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/marvelous-luxury-black-leather-plose-sofa-with-curved-upholster-backrest-and-single-seat-cushions-under-charming-branched-chandeliers-as-well-as-modern-furniture-sofa-and-apartment-living-room-furnit-840x585.jpg). It’s the pride of his living room, and he’s going to kill the person that gets a stain on it.

Perhaps he should have told his boyfriend of this. Especially considering his boyfriend’s habit of painting his toenails on furniture.

“ _Harry_.” Tom greets his boyfriend, who has just come over to hang out. The deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that Harry gives him does not lessen the intensity of Tom’s glare.

“Hi?” Harry squeaks.

“There’s a _stain_ on my sofa. Which weren’t there before you painted your nails yesterday.”

“I’m sorry! I’ll remove it!”

Tom sighs, exasperated.  
“You can’t just remove nail polish from leather on your own, you’ll bleach it or dry it out.”

“...I’ll pay?” Harry offers, though the offer does not sound very sincere. They both know that Harry can’t actually afford it.

Tom grins, like a predator who’s waiting to pounce on his prey.  
“Yes, love, you’ll pay.”

Harry - who has yet to actually enter Tom’s apartment - starts backing away. Tom is quick to catch him by the arm and drag him into the apartment, over to the stained sofa. For once, he ignores that Harry is still wearing shoes.

“See the stain?” Tom asks. The red nail polish stands out against the black leather. Harry whimpers slightly, and Tom feels a sting of regret. He relaxes his grip on Harry’s arm.

“Yes.” Harry murmurs, when it becomes clear that Tom is expecting an answer.

“If you _ever_ stain my sofa again, the next red stain on it will be your blood.” Tom warns, digging his nails into Harry’s arm. Not quite enough to pierce the skin, but almost. Harry whimpers again, but Tom knows that it’s not in fear.

"O-okay.” Harry mumbles, not meeting Tom’s eye.

“Look at me and say it clearly.” Tom demands. Harry turns his head up towards Tom, the glint in his emerald eyes stubborn.

“Yes, _Master_.”

“Good.” Tom says and lets go. He needs to call someone to remove the stain. “You can paint your nails on the floor by my feet or on my bed next time.”

“Okay, I’ll remember that. Can I go take off my shoes now, or?”

“Go ahead.” Tom answers, and kisses Harry’s cheek. “I’m going to call someone to remove the stain, and then make dinner. Make yourself at home.”

It’s not quite an established Master/slave relationship, Harry too stubborn and prideful to bend to anyone’s will. Tom wouldn’t want it any other way; the dominance in their relationship should be mostly equal. He just happens to enjoy being seen as the dominant one now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, it almost turned kinky.


	4. Masturbation

Pleasure is something most people search after, and Tom is no stranger to taking what he wants, especially if it’ll end in pleasure. In this case, he wants his next door neighbour. His neighbour is a lot like a baby giraffe; clumsy with long, bony limbs. His neighbour is also a whole head shorter than him; at least. Possibly even shorter. Yet the young man have legs like a giraffe; they seem to continue for days. Tom should know, he has looked at them often enough.

The problem with being used to get what he wants and wanting his neighbour is that he can’t have his neighbour. The young man keeps ignoring him; he doesn’t even know his neighbour’s name. Tom does not enjoy being ignored.

Which is why he’s currently leaning against the wall between their apartments, casually narrating out loud the masturbation fantasy that he uses the most, which of course stars his neighbour. It might be the cruder way to achieve his goal, which is to fulfil the fantasy and hopefully do a lot more, but he prefers it when his prey confronts him. If his neighbour is a baby giraffe, Tom is a grown wolf. His voice gets louder as he continues his narration, making the fantasy seem more vivid.

He starts wondering if he should just start masturbating when the doorbell rings. Tom pauses in his narration to see who it is, not bothering to hide his erection. He opens the door wide to see his neighbour standing outside, dark skin flushed red and hands wringing anxiously.

“Can I help you?” Tom asks with a smirk. His neighbour darts a look at his erection and flushes even darker. A pink tongue nervously swipes over his top lip.

“I don’t know, can you?” the young man asks, his voice more daring than Tom would have expected.

“I’m sure we can arrange something. I’m Tom.”

“Harry.” the no longer unnamed neighbour supplies.

“Well, come in, Harry, and we’ll see what we can do.” Tom says and smirks wider. He’s already eating Harry with his eyes.

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice. Tom closes the door, and locks it just to make sure that they’ll be undisturbed. He has looked forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just dancing around the smut now, haha.


End file.
